1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a window manufacturing method applied to the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Now days, a display device has more functions than just displaying a piece of information on a display panel. A piece of information can be input and output, data can be stored, and a voice and video phone calls can be made using a display device.
Currently, 3-Dimensional (3D) motion picture development is on a rise and a demand for a display device that can display 3D images has greatly increased. Typically, a display device that can display 3D images includes a body, a display part disposed inside of the body, and a window fixed to the body for protecting the display part.
Such a display device needs a window to be manufactured in various 3D curvature forms suitable for a 3D shape in order to realize 3D images. However, it is difficult to manufacture a glass window in a curvature form and the manufacturing cost can be costly.